princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Ice Man King
ZoeTrentRockz's human style spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Jim Jr. (Lady and the Tramp) *Young Simba - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Adult Simba - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Young Nala - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Adult Nala - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *Timon - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Pumbaa - Chien-Po (Mulan) *Mufasa - Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) *Sarabi - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Scar - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Shenzi - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Banzai - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Ed - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *The Hyenas - The Horned King's Guards (The Black Cauldron) *Rafiki - Genie (Aladdin) *Zazu - Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) *Sarafina - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Wildebeest Stampede - Stampede (Jumanji) Scenes: *The Ice Man King part 1: Jim Jr.'s Presentation Ceremony ("The Circle of Life") *The Ice Man King part 2: The Horned King and Stoick's Conversation *The Ice Man King part 3: Cody's First Day/Everything the Day Touches *The Ice Man King part 4: A: Cody's Pouncing Lesson/B: ("The Morning Report") *The Ice Man King part 5: The Horned King and Cody's Conversation *The Ice Man King part 6: Inviting Alice/Ditching Gobber/("I Just Can't Wait to be King") *The Ice Man King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1; Cody & Alice Arrive at the Elephant Graveyard) *The Ice Man King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Inculding Ursula, Gaston & LeFou) *The Ice Man King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Stoick to the Rescue) *The Ice Man King part 10: Kings of the Past *The Ice Man King part 11: The Horned King's Army ("Be Prepared") *The Ice Man King part 12: The Stampede!/Stoick's Death/Cody Runs Away *The Ice Man King part 13: The Horned King Takes Over *The Ice Man King part 14: Meet Kuzco and Chien-Po/Past Your Past Behind You *The Ice Man King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") *The Ice Man King part 16: The Horned King and Gobber's Conversation *The Ice Man King part 17: Relax in the Stairs/He's Alive? *The Ice Man King part 18: Elsa Chased Chien-Po/The Reunion *The Ice Man King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") *The Ice Man King part 20: Jack Frost and Elsa's Argument/Meet Genie/Stoick's Ghost *The Ice Man King part 21: The King has Returned/Kuzco and Chien-Po's Distraction *The Ice Man King part 22: Jack Frost confronts The Horned King/Jack Frost Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Ice Man King part 23: Jack Frost vs. The Horned King/The Horned King's Death/Happy Ending *The Ice Man King part 24: End Credits ("Busa Simba"/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Cast Gallery: Cody.png|Cody as Young Simba Jack Frost.jpg|Jack Frost as Adult Simba Alice1 large.jpg|Alice as young Nala Bestmoviewalls Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Adult Nala Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Timon Chien Po.jpg|Chien Po as Pumbaa Stoick The Vast.png|Stoick as Mufasa Valka.JPG|Valka as Sarabi Rey Del Mal.png|The Horned King as Scar Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg|Ursula as Shenzi Gaston.PNG|Gaston as Banzai Lefou Misses.jpg|LeFou as Ed Genie.jpg|Genie as Rafiki Gobber the Belch.jpg|Gobber as Zazu Ariel (The Little Mermaid).jpeg|Ariel as Sarafina Category:ZoeTrentRockz Spoofs Category:The Lion King Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Human Style Spoofs Category:ZoeTrentRockz